You're Who?
by SunnyDropped
Summary: This is a twoshot about a love of Sirius's. The first chapter is about him and her, and the second one is about Harry and her. I hope it's good. Read and review, plaese!
1. Chapter 1

You're Who?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_A/N: This story is a mixture of two stories that began as thoughts and never really made it to paper. I hope you like it._

I'd only had one butterbeer, but I was already getting woozy. The common room spun dangerously and the music felt too loud.

Graduation parties were supposed to be fun, right? Well this one _was_ until I started to get sick. I rushed over to an armchair and sat down, willing myself to not puke. I shut my eyes and rubbed my temples to get the sick feeling to go away.

When I opened my eyes again, they were met by a pair that was inches away. I gasped.

Sirius chuckled.

"Don't scare me like that!" I cried, trying to hide a smile.

He flashed me a "you love me anyway" grin. I returned it with a weak one; I was starting to get sick again. Sensing something was wrong, Sirius grabbed my hands.

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" he asked. I nodded and tried to stand. He chuckled and then sighed as he gathered me in his arms. "What am I going to do with you, Jules? Well, at least one of us is sober."

I tried to give him a dirty look but my facial features wouldn't respond. I laid my head on his shoulder as he carried me out of the common room. I felt tired and I decided that I wanted to fall asleep right there in his arms.

Sirius walked us out the front doors and to the lake. We didn't get stopped even though it was well after curfew. I guess that after the gazillion years of graduating classes, the professors gave up on supervising the parties.

Sirius sat me down under our favorite tree. He leaned against the trunk and I laid my head on his lap. He stroked my hair while I concentrated on my breathing.

"Can you really believe that we're graduating?" Sirius asked after a few minutes.

I rolled over so that I could look up at him. He was staring straight ahead; he dark hair partially in his equally dark eyes. He looked very handsome. I reached my hand up to stroke his cheek.

"It sort of feels weird. I still think of all of us as silly little kids nervously riding in those boats on the lake up to the castle. I think I'll still feel that way five years from now." I cracked a small smile. "To me, you'll always be the mischievous boy who could suck up to teachers and who hexed people in the corridors."

He smiled against my hand. Then he took it in his own and looked down at me. Slowly I sat up next to him and laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

We sat there for a while before we were joined by another completely wasted couple. They were Ravenclaws and they were practically shouting at each other because they were so drunk. They were locked in a disturbing embrace and totally oblivious that Sirius and I were there; lucky for us, however, they made their way to a clump of bushes on the other side of the lake.

"You'd think that Ravenclaws would have the decency to be above all that," Sirius said seriously. I chuckled.

More minutes passed and I was beginning to feel better; our breathing was synchronized and that soothed me.

"Julie?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I smiled and sat up to look at Sirius. "I love you too."

"Good," he grinned as he pulled me closer. Our lips were centimeters apart. "I don't know what I'd do if you didn't."

After we kissed for a moment, I pulled away slightly and whispered, "Oh, I'm sure you'd manage."

Sirius laughed softly and he kissed me again.


	2. Chapter 2

You're Who?

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

_A/N: This is the last chapter! I hope it's good! The ending is a little weird but I couldn't think of how to get it right, so maybe later I'll go back and fix it. Thanks for reading! I love you!_

The doorbell at the Potter residence rang.

Harry put down the book he was reading and walked to the door.

When he opened it, he was greeted by a pretty, middle-aged woman and a girl that looked around Harry's age who apparently was her daughter. The girl, too, was pretty, and there was something about her that seemed familiar to Harry.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," the older lady said as she held out her hand, which Harry shook. "My name is Julie Reed and this is my daughter Catherine."

"Hi!" Catherine said cheerily as she too offered her hand.

"Er…hello. Can I help you two with something?" he asked.

"Ah, yes!" Julie said. "If I am not mistaken, you are the godson of Sirius Black?"

Harry nodded. "Would you like to come inside?"

The women smiled and Harry led them to the kitchen table. He Summoned three cups of tea and sugar before asking Julie why she had asked about Sirius.

Catherine's face brightened. "I'm his daughter!"

Harry stared at her. "You're who?"

She laughed and repeated, "I'm his daughter."

"I—he never mentioned a daughter…"

"Well he wouldn't've, silly!" Catherine said. "He never knew I existed."

Harry turned his clearly confused face to Julie. "Does that make you his—"

"Wife? No, no. Sirius and I were never married," she told him.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, then," Harry admitted.

Julie took a sip of her tea. "Sirius and I dated while we were at Hogwarts. We were deeply in love and after school we dated as well."

"The day before Halloween when you were one year old, Harry, I found out I was pregnant. I knew that Sirius was the father. My plan was to tell him the next night over dinner on our date. That, however, never happened."

Harry nodded; Sirius was arrested Halloween night after his parents had been killed.

"I tried to visit him while he was in Azkaban," Julie continued, "but his cell was under top security and they wouldn't let me near him. So I had my baby."

"Twelve years later, Sirius escaped. I was so excited. Of course, I had no idea where he was so I _still_ couldn't tell him about Catherine, but I hoped that I could once again see my beloved Sirius again," Julie sniffed. There were tears in her blue eyes. Catherine patted her mother on the arm.

"So, Catherine was fifteen when the _Daily Prophet_ reported he was innocent and dead. My daughter had never met her father and there was a gaping hole in my heart. But soon after, I met john Reed and a year later we got married." Julie looked at the ring on her left hand.

"I love John, but I'll never love him the way I love Sirius. He was the greatest friend and boyfriend I have ever had. I miss him so much!" Tears poured down the women's faces.

Harry grabbed each of their hands. "I know exactly how you feel. I miss him too. Some days it's hard to believe that he ever left. Sometimes it's like I can still hear his laugh and see his smile and feel the warmth of his hug. But whether or not we want to accept it, life has to go on, no matter how hard it will be."

Julie smiled and nodded.

**Complete:D**


End file.
